Tragedy into Love
by wickedrobotics
Summary: He's loved her since he first met her but she's engaged. What happens when a party at a club turns out to be the worst night of her life? Will he finally tell her. Miz/OC One Shot.


Tears ran down her face as she rested her head on the palms of her face. The bathroom of the club was completely disgusting as the music drowned out her sobs. Her platforms heels hit against the ground as she pushed the door open. She knew they were looking for her. They had seen what he had done. He had done it right in front of them. He had shoved his tongue down her throat. That her who wasn't his fiance.

Trinity glanced around as she moved her way through the club. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't just hand over her heart to anyone, and she trusted him. She loved him. He was going to be the one she wanted to marry. To spend the rest of her life with.

She avoided everyone that she knew was looking for her. Mike, or Miz, who was her best friend had been the one to run after her when she saw Alex and Brie kissing. The club was big enough where she'd be able to avoid them for some time.

"Why..."

She downed her drink as the tears poured down her face. She hit the wall with her back as her face contorted.

"God damn it."

Trinity knew she wasn't pretty enough to land someone like Alex, but he had convinced her otherwise. At least, for a time. He had used every line in the book, and she had given everything up to him, even her dignity when she gave up her virginity to him.

"Oh my god."

Her hand ran through her hair as she slid down the hallway wall. She wasn't good enough for him. She never had been. A familiar pair of shoes stood in front of her. Loafers. She knew them well. Mike stood about her. He went to grab her hand, but she yanked it away. He mumbled something but she couldn't hear. She thought he was just going to go away. That didn't happen either. Instead he sat down next to her.

"I wasn't good enough." "Yes. You were. He just doesn't know." "How could he not! Mike. You don't understand."

Mike just looked at her for a moment as he watched the tears pour down her face. He leaned forward and grabbed her chin. "Okay. Listen to me. I know for a fact that you are good enough. He's not good enough for you." "But I loved him. I want to marry him. Plus, you don't know that he's not good enough for me. He might be my only chance for happiness and now it's gone."

Mike frowned slightly as Trinity pulled her face away and rested it in her knees. Mike pushed himself back up the wall as he grabbed her hand. This time, she didn't yank it away. He pulled her up, with little help from her.

"Why are you doing this?"

Trinity asked as he pulled her up. "Because I hate seeing you cry." Mike said as he let her bury her face into his chest. He couldn't care less about his shirt, or the fact that her make-up was going to running all over it.

The brunette cried as her best friend ran his hand through her hair. Mike looked down the hall as Angel was about to start down it. They had been found but Mike shook his head slightly. Angel mouthed something to him and made a face. Mike shook his head more as they communicated silently.

"What are you doing?"

Trinity said as she looked up at him. Mike looked back down with his beautiful blues, as he smiled slightly. "Thinking about telling you something." Trinity's brown blood shot eyes look at him oddly. "What could you possibly have to tell me?"

"How much you mean to me. It's far more than a friendship to me. I've been in love with you since the first day we met but you only had eyes for Alex. I decided that I would give up my happiness for you to be happy. Every time I saw you with Alex, my heart hurt. I adore everything about you, and have always wanted you to be with me."

Trinity back away from him. The words he was saying shocked her, but something inside of her wanted to kiss him. "I want you to be happy. If that's with me, then it's with me. If not, then I will support you in your decision." Mike said as he pushed his now empty hands into his pockets. He looked at the shocked expression on Trinity's face.

Sadness graced his as he braced himself to be turned down. "Why didn't you tell me?" Trinity asked softly, well as softly as she could considering the place where they were. "Because I thought you didn't want me."

Hands cupped his face as Trinity smiled through her tears. He stared at her, feeling weak in her hands. It wasn't until she kissed him that he really felt weak. She held his face and his hands went around her waist.

Little did they know, but everyone minus a twin and a jerk, was watching and smiling. Tragedy turned into a love story.


End file.
